Love and Legends
by Hannah Berry
Summary: Sophie was born and lived in La Push for 10 years, but moved to Hawaii. Now she's moving back with her parents.. what will discover as she comes back to the once normal La Push. Love, legends, and a family secret... Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1 Moving back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Twilight series. **

**Hey everybody! Well this is my second story I've written (I didn't finish the first one. It was horrible lol) So anyways... Please read and enjoy! And review so I know if you like it! :)**

**Love and Legends**

**Sophie's POV**

"Sophie! Sophie!" Mom hollered, stretching eeee on my name.

"I'm coming!" To get to the point, my family was moving. Not far away, just across the ocean, but not far. My mom, my dad, and I were moving to La Push. I was born in La Push and lived there till I was 10, but my mom decided it was time to move and explore what the rest of the world had to offer. That meant moving to Hawaii and living in a beach house, 20 yards from the salty shoreline. My ocean. The ocean was my home. I loved the water and everything underneath its surface. My mom decided to move back, so she could be with her brother, Billy Black. In Hawaii we lived next door from my cousins, Rebecca, Rachael, and Jacob Black. Rebecca moved here about 5 years after we did. I grew up with the Blacks' back in La Push. Jacob and I were around the same age then, so we were pretty close.

I grabbed the last packed box, slung my purse over my shoulder, and walked to the single square window in my turquoise room. I stared over the wide ocean re-experiencing all the times I had surfed just to work off any worries, fears, love, problems, friendships, everything. And I had to leave it all behind…

"Sophie. Honey, why are you crying? I thought you were happy to be moving." Mom said walking up to stand beside me.

"I am! I am Mom! It's just… I'm leaving behind Cassie and Maddox, and all my memories." I hadn't realized I was crying.

"You can always call your friends, and sometimes soon, we'll send you to visit them. Plus your memories are always stuck here. They aren't going anywhere." Mom said pointing to my head. She proceeded to wipe away the tear that escaped my eye. "Come on. Your father is waiting in the car."

"Okay. Thanks Mom. For everything. Let's go!"

I turned around and walked out of my room. In more than a few days, I would be living a different life. I was excited and nervous; I hadn't seen many of my old La Push friends since I was 7. They had all grown up. I followed my mom out the front door and walked to our vehicle. Well our rented car. Yesterday we shipped our 3 vehicles by boat to Washington. I sat my stuff in the car and memorized the salty air and the feel of the sun beating down and warming my skin. La Push, Washington wasn't known for its sunny days! I took a last mental picture of my home and the ocean rocking in the background. Sigh. Let's go.

Within an hour my family was sitting in the airplane waiting for the plane to take off. I laid back for the hour and half flight.

…"No no! Don't touch me!" 'It's me Jacob! I'm a werewolf shape shifter. "No no! "

"Sophie! Baby wake up!" Mom said while lightly shaking my arm.

I jumped up but the seatbelt caught me at the waist causing me to jerk back and earn a few stares from the other passengers. I forgot to take it off once the flight started because I fell asleep.

"What were you dreaming about? You kept murmuring 'no' and 'wolf'." Mom questioned.

"I was having a dream about this dark brown, oversized wolf talking to me. He was trying to tell me something, but I backed away and wouldn't let him. Mom, the weird thing was it sounded like Jacob."

"Oh."

Mom wouldn't look at me. She turned to the right.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

She turned back to me, but her eyes never met mine, like she was guarding her eyes from me on purpose. I shook it off, it's nothing. I'm sleep deprived from staying up till three last night. Cassie, Maddox, and a few school friends threw me a midnight surfing party. Normally my parents wouldn't have let me go, but we were leaving the next day, so they couldn't really say no.

"Never mind," I said shaking my head. My mom grabbed my hand and finally looked at my eyes, and I stared back into her chocolate ones.

"Hawaiian eyes," She always called me that ever since I was young. My eyes were light blue like the ocean. I smiled and looked down at my mom's hand. Her skin a few shades darker than mine, naturally. My mom was Quileute, but my dad was white. That's where I got my eyes from. My mom reached up and tucked a piece of brunette hair behind my ear.

"Nayeli" Mom said meaning I love you in her native tongue.

Just then the attendant walked out to announce we were landing in a few minutes and to put our seatbelts on. Good thing I already had it on. Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2 What a Great Welcome home!

**Disclamier: I don't own anything from Twilight.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Love and Legends**

**Sophie's POV**

"There's the last box," mom sighed sitting the kitchen box on the island. We had just finished sitting the boxes where they belonged. My family moved back to the house we lived in back when we were in La Push.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. The rooms were still violent purple, but I planned to re-paint the walls blue. I turned around to exit down the stairs to retrieve my bedroom box when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran through the dining room to the front door. I opened it to reveal Jacob and Billy Black. "Jacob?" He was tall, like really tall! At least 6'5" and extremely muscular.

"Hey! Sophie!" Jacob's booming voice echoed through the small house as he ran forward and grabbed me up in tight hug. He swung me around and sat me back on the floor!

"Hey! Jacob! My favorite cousin!"

"I better be!"

I looked behind Jacob to see Billy who had rolled himself into the house. "Billy! How are you?"

"I'm great! Fine and dandy." Billy replied.

I turned around to see Mom and Dad coming through the arched opening that led into the kitchen. Mom ran over to Billy and Jacob and gave them each a hug. Dad followed behind copying Mom. I felt something hot grab my arm and I jumped back.

"Oh! It was just you. Why is your skin like on fire?"

"I uh just uh have a really high temperature."

"Oh. Ok." That sounds reasonable though, but I couldn't make myself believe it. Hmmm

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to take a walk to First Beach." Jacob asked.

"Sure! I would love too!"

Jacob and I left the house and took the 5 minute walk to the beach. We had been walking along the shoreline reminiscing about the time Jacob and I decided to make mud pies and stick them to our parent's cars. Let's just say our parents weren't happy. At all.

As we started to head back, a guy hollered Jake's name. We both turned around to a tall, tan and muscular look-a-like to Jacob. When I looked at him, he stopped and stared at me with his mouth hanging open. Odd. Blushing, I looked down to the white sand, but I couldn't help but look back up at the guy. Jacob proceeded to punch the guy in the arm playfully like guys always do. I don't really get that.

The strange guy blinked and shook his head.

"Oh. Yeah. Uh hey Jacob. I'm Embry by the way." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake it. "You are?"

"Sophie," I said while grasping Embry's hot hand. His skin was on fire too like Jacob's. Hmmm weird.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Embry smiled with straight, white teeth which contrasted beautifully with his dark skin. It made his smile glow even more and mine too. He was actually really cute! Plus he looked familiar. Where have I seen him before? Where at?

Jacob cleared his throat.

I hadn't realized Embry and I were still shaking hands, and we were staring at each other. I let go and quickly put my hands in my pockets. Embry's face saddened some, but he was soon smiling again.

"You look familiar. Especially your blue eyes."

"You do too. I used to live here about 7 years ago. Next door to Jacob actually and plus I'm kinned to him." I replied.

"Oh that's where I remember you from! You practically lived at Jacob's house."

"I know. I can't believe you and Jacob have grown up to look like this!" I said pointing towards the boys."

"All sexy and buff, right?" Jacob joked!

"Oh sure yeah. You may have this," I said gesturing towards Jacob's abs where were currently being showed off since Jacob wanted to brag about himself, "but you still need to fix this!" I said pointing to Jacob's face.

"Ooooohhh! Burn!" Embry said.

"I'm going to get you Sophie! " Jacob grabbed my waist and placed me over his shoulder, proceeding to run towards the ocean.

"No Jacob! No! Oh please! Don't throw me in!" I screamed! I was beating Jacob's back which was currently hurting my hand since Jake's skin was rock hard! Looking up Embry was laughing so hard, he lying on the sand, no… rolling in the sand, convulsing with laughter!

"Ugh! Jacob! Put me down now!"

"You know Soph I never got you back for beating me at basketball all those years ago. Right now is the perfect time!" As soon as Jake finished his sentence he threw me in the water.

Finally I rose out of the water to see Jacob joining Embry in the laughing fest. I don't get what's so funny about throwing a girl in the water. I marched over to the boys "Just to let you know, I don't appreciate having been threw in the water my first day here. What a welcoming. And Embry… shut up." Embry immediately quit laughing mostly to the sour expression on my face.

I turned around to leave the beach. I wasn't mad, not at all. I was just messing with the boys, and plus I grew up with these guys; I knew they would fall for the mad-at-you, that-was-not-a-joke face. I continued walking towards the end of the beach when I felt are warm hand grab my arm and spun me around. It was Jake, and Embry was right behind him. "Wait!" Jacob pleaded.

"On your knees now! I want and apology… from the both of you!" They so had it coming. Jake slowly knelt down with Embry coping him.

"I'm sooo sooo sorry Sophie! I didn't think you would get mad! I, I, didn't," Jacob said.

"Exactly, you didn't think Jacob!" I retorted. "Embry. Your turn."

"I'm sorry for laughing. It was wrong of me." Embry answered.

I proceeded to turn around and walk away, but instead I did a 360, and laughed or more so busted with laughter! I had to hold on to Jacob's shoulder for support to stand!  
>"Hey! Why are you laughing at us? You were mad!" Embry said obviously hurt by my giggles.<p>

"Because… because you… you guys… are such… pushovers!" I said between chuckling. As another roll of laughter making its way up my throat.

"What? You're not mad?" Jake asked.  
>I finally settled down enough to make a decent explanation as to why I was acting like this.<p>

"No I'm not mad. Come on. I'm not some girly girl who screams 'omg! You just threw me into the water! My clothes are soaking wet. Omg Omg Omg!' Seriously it's just water."

"Oh." Was Jacob's genius response, apparently traumatized by his stupidity to recognize that I was faking mad.

"Come on guys so I can change into some dry clothes. Maybe mom had supper cooked."  
>"Care if I stay?" Jacob asked.<p>

"No. But way to invite yourself to my house. Naw. I'm just kidding. Embry you can stay too if you want."

"Thanks. I would love to take you up on that offer, but my mom wants me home by 6:30."

"Well dude you are an hour late." Jacob noted.

"Aren't I always?" Embry said. "Well I guess I better go. Bye Jake and nice meeting you Sophie. Hopefully we can hang out tomorrow."

"I'll take you up on that offer!"

"Alright. Hey what about tomorrow? Meet me here at 2?"

"I will!" Yay! I was getting to hang out with Embry.

"Good! Bring your bathing suit, and Jacob are you going to come too?"

"Yeah. Since my cousin and best friend are hanging out, I guess I better join the crowd." Jacob said.

"Great! See you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Embry said as he was walked towards the direction of his house I was guessing."

"Come Soph. Let's get back! I'm starving!"

**Embry's POV**

I can't believe it! I imprinted on her, on Sophie! She was so beautiful. Her long brunette hair and light blue eyes. I just wanted to reach down and rub her cheeks, and kiss those full pink lips of hers. She was skinny, but toned and her skin was so beautiful too! She didn't have the dark Quileute skin because she was only half Quileute. She was perfect. I loved her already. I can't believe Jacob didn't flip out. I couldn't quit looking at her the entire time.

I opened the door to my mom standing in the kitchen with her hand on her hip. "You're late." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mom! I really am. I just met this girl. She's kinned to Jake, and I imprinted on her! Mom please don't be mad." I told my mom all about the wolves and legends after the Volturi accident what with me being gone a lot, she had to know. She was disappointed because she knew that I knew my father wasn't who she said it was, but I didn't pressure her into telling me. I didn't want to know.

"Oh gosh! Well congrats my son!" She said as she walked over to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

**Sophie's POV**

"Honey, why are you all wet?" Mom asked as I walked into the living room. Well uh Jacob over here threw me in." I replied while glaring at Jake.

"Kids." She said as she shook her head. Billy and Dad were outback working on who knows what while mom finished cooking supper which smelled delicious.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change clothes since these seem to be soaking wet." I snarled.

"Sorry" said Jacob while he held up his hands in surrender. "You deserved it."

"You know what Jacob. You've got something coming for you. You better watch out."

"I'm sooo scared!"

"You better be!" I retorted. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. After my shower I changed into nike shorts and an Aloha shirt since it was summer. I looked into the mirror and realized even though I'll miss my friends back in Hawaii, I think I could like it a lot here. Even with annoying Jake haha and Embry… Embry. He was really cute. Especially his smile. His hair. His lips. His eyes. Omg! What am I thinking? It's Jacob's best friend. I can't be falling for him. No. That would be weird. No it wouldn't. I mean we all used to be best friends when I lived here. You know it doesn't matter. I'll just see how things plan out. He probably doesn't even like me.

**Embry's POV**

She has no idea how much I like her… or love her.

**Please review! Thanks for reading:) **

**Hannah Berry **


	3. Chapter 3 Friendly Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight. **

**Love and Legends chapter 3. Friendly Breakfast**

I woke up early the night morning. Earlier than normal at 7, but when I rolled over I couldn't fall back to sleep.

So now I'm sitting on my surfboard at First Beach in the water about 30 yards from the shore. Even though the water is a little chilly, I'm kind of used to it now. It's so quiet out here. The only sounds are the birds flying, and the breeze blowing through the trees.

"Hey Sophie!"

"Argh!" I fell into the freezing ocean when I jerked around! Jeez! Who comes up behind someone on a surfboard while they are just sitting there all on their lonesome. I heard someone dive in after me and then two hot hands grabbed my arms to pull me to the surface. Once we reached the surface, I opened my eyes to Embry.

His hands felt good on my arms in the cold water.

"Are you ok? Did I scare you? Well of course I did! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you ok? You didn't swallow any water did you?" Embry rushed.

"Embry!" I said interrupting him, "its ok! I'm ok! You did scare me and no I didn't swallow any water."

"Good. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to swim up behind you! I didn't know you weren't paying attention."

"It's ok Embry! Don't worry about it."

"But I made you fall into the water!" He replied.

"Embry, I practically lived in the water in Hawaii! It's no big. Plus you pulled me up."

"Ok." Embry said, defeated. "So what are you doing out here so early by yourself?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing sir."

"Oh really? But I asked you first," Embry said while he leaned down closer to my face. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. He didn't have a shirt on. _Don't look. Don't look._ I chanted to myself. I knew if I looked I wouldn't stop. And that would be embarrassing.

"And I asked you second." He leaned in even closer. His full, pink lips inches from mine. Just a little closer. NO! What am I thinking? I can't kiss him. He's just a friend.

"True, but first comes before second." Embry said while he leaned even closer. Not that I didn't like it, but I needed an escape.

"Ok then. Well let's see who comes in first when I race you to shore! Ready set!" I went before go!

"Hey! You're supposed to say go then go!" Embry screamed! "And you forgot your surfboard!"

"Whatever!" I said over my kicking in the water.

I reached the shoreline and stood on the sand and did a winner's dance!

"Whoo who! I won! I won! I won!"

"I let you win!" Embry said as he handed me my orange and blue surfboard.

"Sure you did!"

"Whatever! So how did you end up here this early?"

I decided to tell him instead of playing the I-asked-you-second game again. "I woke up early this morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came out here"

"Oh. Well I hope you sleep later tomorrow morning." Embry said concerned.

"Thanks. So how did you end up here this early too?" I questioned.

"Well I uh ya know. I couldn't sleep. I normally come out here when I need to think." Embry said with a faraway look in his eyes. He glanced out across the ocean. "You see that small island out there?"

"Barely." I replied. I could see a small white spot in the water, but I could tell it was a small island.

"It only shows when the tide's low. That's my thinking place. I'll show you sometime later."

I smiled at Embry, and he smiled back. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes surrounded by long black lashes. They were beautiful. I could live in those eyes the rest of my life. But I couldn't. Forcing myself, I shifted my gaze. Embry sighed and looked down.

"Cool tattoo. When did you get it?" he asked pointing to the tat on my right foot.

"About two weeks before I left Hawaii, I kept trying to figure out a way to carry a permanent piece of Hawaii with me, so when I talked with my mom. She said I should get a tattoo of my favorite thing in Hawaii, which was this Hawaiian flower. I just had the tattoo artist add aloha above it." I told Embry.

"Well I like it!"

"Thanks." I glanced down at my waterproof watch just as my stomach growled.

"Have you eaten any breakfast Sophie?" Embry asked apparently hearing my stomach growl. I didn't think it was that loud because I felt the rumble more than I even heard it.

"No." I said sheepishly. In the rush of trying to get to the ocean, I forgot to grab me a quick bite to eat.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Soph." Embry mentioned, worried about my health. He had nothing to worry about though because I ate a lot. It was rare for me to skip a meal, ever.

"Don't worry. I love food, so that's where I'm headed to right now, where the food is." I said walking back to the end of the beach.

"Or I could take you to this delicious breakfast place overlooking the beach."

"Really? I would love to!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sure! Come on. I'm hungry too."

"Alright. Wait. We are both soaking wet?" I asked. I don't think the restaurant would appreciate two teenagers walking through ringing wet and dripping water all over the place.

"Oh yeah. How about we both run home, and I'll meet you at your house in a couple minutes."

"Sounds great!"

Embry and I parted to our houses. I ran home and put my surfboard in the small garage. We decided to park my silver altima in here and use the rest for storage. My new house in La Push was quite smaller than my family's large beach house in Hawaii.

I walked into the kitchen to be bombarded with questions from Mom. "Where were you at?"

"I was at the beach, and Embry came up so I was there talking with him for a little bit."

"Oh. Well you need to leave a note when you leave like that." Oops. I hadn't thought of Mom being home by herself because my dad left for work at 7.

"I'm sorry Mom. I will next time. I promise." I said. Mom came over and kissed my cheek.

She asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Well Embry asked me if I wanted to join him at the breakfast place overlooking the beach."

"Hmmm. How romantic." Mom teased lightly bumping me on the hip with hers.

"No. It's not like that. We are just friends." I replied, trying to convince my mom along with myself.

"Ok. Whatever you say," she said winking.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm going to change." I walked up the stairs into my room. What should I wear? What do I wear? On a rare day in La Push, it was actually sunny today. I grabbed a pair of dark blue Nike running shorts and an orange t-shirt. I hated dressing up so Nike wear was always my first go to. I grabbed my matching Nike, yet again, air max. Ok. So I'm ready, and now my hair. What to do with my hair?

I decided to put my hair in a bun to the side. I walked to the bathroom mirror to check if I looked decent enough for Embry. Grabbing my makeup bag, I added mascara and a little bit of brownish tan along the crease of my eye. Ok. All done!

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "I'm in the bathroom." I said stepping out to find Embry with his hand on the door.

"Hey. Your Mom told me to come get you. So are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Just let me grab my purse, we'll be on our way." I walked into my room and retrieved what I entered the room for. "Ok. Let's go." We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom! Embry and I are leaving!"

She walked around the island to give me a kiss on the head. "I love you sweetheart. Be careful and y'all have fun." She said waving out.

"Bye. I love you too."

Embry and I left out of the house. I decided to carry the altima since I hadn't driven it in a couple of days. I had to beg Embry to let me drive, so we made a deal, he paid for the meal if I drove. He said he would have paid anyways and that he wanted to drive too. But if he would have driven, I would have paid for my meal. I feel bad when guys pay for my meals. I feel like I should help out.

"Turn right here," Embry said pointing to a dirt road. "We're here!"

I was about to open my door, but when I reached for the handle, Embry reached for my hand. "Wait." He said giving me his breathtaking smile. "Oh and by the way, you look pretty."

So I waited and blushed at Embry's compliment. He walked around and opened the door for me. I tried to not let the simple gesture make me like Embry more, but I couldn't stop it. He was too nice and that smile. Oh my gosh. That smile. "Thanks."

"You are very welcome." Embry said bowing down.

I shook my head, but I couldn't help but smile. We walked up to the door and of course Embry held the door open for me. I walked up to the waitress and told her two, and she sat us down at a table by the wall sized window courtesy of Embry.

"What are you ordering?" Embry asked me staring me down with his beautiful eyes. Gazing into his eyes, I forgot what he asked.

"Uh uh. I uh" I uttered.

"Forget what I said?" Embry smirked.

"Pshh uh no. I was just testing you to see if you forgot what you said."

"Oh really." He smirked again, obviously seeing through my failed attempt to change the subject off of me. "I said what are you ordering?"

Looking down I blushed. "I'm ordering 2 pancakes and 2 slices of bacon."

"Yum. I'm going to have 4 pancakes and 4 slices of bacon plus a side of grits and biscuits."

"Dang. Hungry or starving to death?"

"Both. I'm a growing boy and growing boys got to eat."

"If you grow anymore, you're going to have to get on your knees to fit under the door." I said. Embry was tall. He was 6'3"but slender. I don't see how he is going to be able to eat all of that food.

I looked up to see Embry shaking his head yes, but not at me. He was looking past me. I turned around to see a girl of about medium height with long, black hair. I stared at her, but it wasn't her beauty that made me look, it was the three long scars running down her face and arm. One side was beautiful. She had flawless copper skin and glossy black hair. She would have been the envy of any woman, if not for pink scars that caused the right side to turn down in a permanent grimace.

I smiled and turned around to stop from staring at her scars. When I did, Embry was looking at me like he had just realized something important.

The young woman with the scars walked up to our table, but she didn't have a pad to write down our orders for.

"Hey Embry! Who's your friend?" She asked sticking out her hand for me to shake it.

I gladly did and smiled up at the woman.

"This is Sophie. She just moved back to La Push."

"Oh! I heard Jacob was getting a new neighborhood. My name's Emily Young. Soon to be Uley."

"Well it's nice to meet you!" I said. She was really nice. "So do you work here?"

"Kind of. I work here some, but I'm actually the owner." Emily replied. "Has Molly not came and got your drink orders?"

"No, but we haven't been here long."

"Oh ok. Well I will be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have orange juice." I told Emily. I liked her. She had the whole motherly feel to her. I could tell she cared and loved people. Considering I already loved the place, I'm sure I would be visiting here a lot.

"Orange juice for me too." Embry told Emily.

"Ok. I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders."

"So." I said trying to start a conversation.

"So… what?"

I couldn't help, but smile at the way Embry said so what. He didn't say it any weird or cool way. Just the Embry way. "How about we play 20 questions. I used to know you and Jacob inside and out. I want to see if I've still got it."

"Ok. Go, but any question you ask, I have to answer it about you!"

"Sounds like a challenge! What's your favorite color? I say blue so what is it?"

"Gray."

"Dang it. Ok. What's my favorite color?"

"It used to be red, but I'm going to say blue."

He was correct. "Correct!" I smiled. "One point for Embry."

"I'm winning!" Embry bragged.

"We are only one question into it." I responded. "Next question. What is your favorite animal?"

Instead of answering my question, Embry's eyes glazed over like he was hiding a secret. It reminded when I was flying in the plane with my mom. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was going on.

"Embry. What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing. I was just thinking." Embry replied. His face softened up, but there was tension in his eyes.

"Do you want to come with me tonight to a bonfire?" Embry asked.

"A bonfire? Where at?"

"It's at the beach. I would love if you came with me." Embry told me.

"Yes. I would love to! Do I need to bring anything?"

"No. You're a guest." Embry said smiling.

Emily brought out our drink and then obtained our food orders. Embry and I finished up. He took me home where he told me he would meet me here to pick me up at 2 for our day at the beach.

**Ok. Sorry it was kind of long! But I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**A/N – My story takes place a few years after breaking dawn. Jacob is probably about 20 or 21. Embry the same and Sophie is 17. And for further notice Nessie is looking about 17 as well. I sped up her changing and aging process for further story lines. **

**Also the next chapter will continue on into the same day. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 Embry

**Love and Legends. Chapter 4 Friendly Breakfast. **

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of water and headed to my room, but not before I heard my mom on the phone.

"…No. I haven't told her yet…I will when the time is right… Yes I understand Billy…Well he possibly may tell her before I do…"

I didn't like intruding on others conversations, and I wasn't about to start now, but I do know the she my mom was talking about was me. I'm not sure who the he was though. I felt like something was wrong in La Push. I had that feeling deep down in the pit of my stomach. There was a secret, and nobody was telling me.

I glanced at my digital radio clock. 1:00. Well I guess I better change for whatever Embry's plans were for today. I hadn't seen Jacob today so I decided to call him over and ask him to help me pick out whatever I needed to wear.

"Where is my phone at?" I said to myself. I'm always losing my phone. My mom wouldn't even buy me an iphone because she was afraid I would drop it in the water, so I was stuck with an older Motorola one.

I searched through my purse to retrieve the object. Luckily it was there.

"Oh wait. I don't even have Jacob's number. That was wasted energy."

I ran down the stairs to head over to Jacob's house, mumbling a gone to Jacob's, be back in a minute to mom.

I walked in front of the house to find Jacob cleaning inside of a red Rabbit.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Soph. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you. Mind coming over to the house for a little bit. I need some help picking out what to wear to the beach. I don't know exactly what Embry had planned for today."

"Yeah. Sure, sure." Jacob grumbled.

"Great." Jacob and I walked back to my house. We proceeded to my bedroom where I grabbed all of my swimming clothing items and dumped them into the bathroom. Jake explained that Embry's was planning on cliff diving, so I should wear something more durable that a bikini, but then he was playing and suggested something sexy for Embry and all since I liked him. I argued back, for a laidback girl like me, Jake pricked at a nerve and caused a little bit of a temper to arouse.

"Ok then. What would you call the date you two went on this morning?" Jake teased.

"A friendly breakfast." I growled.

"Hey hey. None of that. I'm just messing with you. I'm sorry." Jacob said.

I don't know why I was so snappy like that and angry when Jacob suggested that I went on a date with Embry. I mean it's not a big deal, even if it was a date. Was it a date? Embry, the guy, asked me, the girl to go with him for breakfast.

Jake reached up and smoothed out my eyebrows and pulled my hand away from my mouth because I was chewing my fingernail. This is what happens when I'm deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. How was I supposed to answer that truthfully?

I looked down, "Nothing."

Jacob sighed. He knew I was lying. "Sure, sure." He looked up at me at me. "I think you should wear that."

"Yeah I think so too." I replied. "Hey Jake. How did you know I went out with Embry this morning?"

Out of nervous habit, Jacob scratched the back of his neck like he wasn't supposed to share. "Embry stopped by the house after he dropped you off."

"Oh," was my only reply. Embry had stopped by Jakes to tell him about our date this morning. I couldn't help but smile.

Deep in thought I heard a knock on the door. Before I could make my way down the stairs, I heard my mom tell someone I was upstairs.

I met Embry at the steps. "Hey." He breathed. His face softened like he had been holding his breathed and was suddenly relieved to find oxygen for is lungs.

"Hey." Blushing, I looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling self conscious of my outfit choice.

"Are you ready to leave? If you're not I could wait for you downstairs."

"Yes. I I'm ready," I stuttered. I turned around to tell Jake Embry was here, but when I did, I ran into a wall. That wall was Jacob's chest. I lost my balance, stumbling backwards toward Embry. He caught me and stood me up. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Be careful next time though. I would hate for you to fall down the stairs." Embry said softly, caring about my safety. How sweet I thought. He is not helping with the whole trying not to like him.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's a long way down. Do you want me to go with you? I could go first and wait for you in the water," Embry rambled on worrying about my safety yet again.

I reached up to put my hand over Embry's mouth, barely tall enough to do so. We were standing on the edge of the cliffs. My first time to jump.

"I have an idea. I grabbed Embry's hand on my left, and Jake's hand on my right."

"Great idea. Ready to jump?"

"Yes!" We ran forward and jumped, falling through the air. A scream erupted from my throat, but not from fear, but from the thrill of falling. We crashed into the water, but I lost contact with Jake and Embry. Kicking my legs, I reached the surface. I looked around for the guys. Finding Embry a few feet away from me, I swam to him. I jumped on top of him causing of both to sink into the water. I swam to the side of the tall cliff while Embry looked around for me. He saw me and raced forward.

"Hey Embry. You know Sophie is extremely ticklish." Jake said behind Embry.

"No. No. You wouldn't. Please don't! No" I screamed as Embry stuck his hands out wiggling his fingers to tickle my sides. I laughed and laughed till my stomach hurt. Slipping under the water to escape Embry I grabbed his legs and drug him with me, but let go before I reached the shoreline. Once on the sand I turned around to find Jake jumping up to tackle me. He had swam after us. We landed on the sand and wrestled for a bit. I looked over at Embry to find him smirking.

"You could help out!" I yelled at him. Jake had me currently pinned to the ground while he sat on my stomach, not with his full weight of course.

Embry ran over and soared through the air causing Jake and Embry to roll and tumble across the sand.

I shook my head, glad Jake was no longer sitting on top of me. I watched the guys rolling and tumbling for a while. I started thinking about mine and Embry's conversation the other day. Embry's thinking place. Standing up, I glanced at the boys, currently preoccupied at their wrestling match to notice if I went missing for a few mere minutes. I slid off my black wetsuit shirt. No worries though, I had my matching bikini top on under the shirt.

I walked towards the water to swim towards the mysterious place, but before I could even reach the wet sand, two warms hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" I heard Embry's sweet voice ask.

"To your thinking place." I replied while I turned around to face Embry.

"That's not a good idea because the tide is coming in and the island all but disappears under the water when in the tide is high."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." Smiling, I grabbed Embry's hand and ran back over to Jake. He suggested heading back to my house for some food, so I agreed.

I had a lot of fun today with two of the best people. I hope tomorrow will be just has fun!

**My next chapter, Sophie will be able to meet the rest of the pack, and Emily and Kim. I'm so excited!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review… they helps me write quicker and better to know someone actually is enjoying them! Thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5 Legends True or False?

"Sophie. Sophie. Wake up. Someone's on the phone." I heard mom vaguely say while she lightly shook my shoulder.

I felt around, realizing I had fallen asleep on the living room sofa while watching TV. Mom handed me the cordless phone and walked away to give me privacy. That was the great thing about my mom. She didn't pry in my business, and I was thankful for her trusting me with such freedom.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Sophie. Embry wanted me to tell you Emily and Sam changed the bonfire party to tomorrow night."

"Oh. Gosh!" Jumping up I ran up the stairs to get ready for party before I processed the information Jacob had given me. I heard bonfire and it clicked in my head that I had been asleep and needed to get ready. This morning Embry had invited me to attend the party with him this evening.

"Jacob. What do I need to wear tonight?"

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked. Irritation flooded through me because I hated when people acted dumb when I was in a hurry.

"Jake. I'm serious. What do I need to wear? Will everybody be swimming or hanging out on the beach?"

"And I'm serious too. Oh… wait. Did you hear what I called you for?"

"Yeah. To remind you there was a bonfire party tonight."

"No Soph, I called to remind you the party has been moved to tomorrow night." Jake reminded me.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I heard bonfire party and jumped up."

"That's fine. I've got to go." Jake told me hurriedly, and little strain in his voice told me in really needed to go. I heard a voice in the background rushing Jake to get off the phone.

"Ok. Bye Jake" I said into the dial tone. I felt like a little smug. "What to do now? Guess I'll just go to bed early tonight." I grabbed my pjs and undies and headed to the bathroom for my nightly shower.

…

"Dude. Jessica Alba is way hotter than Megan Fox!"

"No way! Megan Fox is hotter!"

"Jessica Alba is! Not Megan Fox!" Jake said.

"No! Megan Fox!" Embry growled. Actually growled. Like with the whole rumbling in the chest and everything.

Raising up from my sleep and finally opening my eyes, I saw Jake sitting on the end of my long bed, and Embry was sitting on the floor beside me. "I need some girl friends," I said.

"Hey! Good morning sleep head." Embry said.

"Morning," I grumbled. I wasn't exactly awake yet. Reaching up and rubbing my eyes, I realized I forgot to remove my makeup, so it was probably smeared everywhere. Oh no. What do I look like? Embry here's. He's going to see me. I laid back and pulled the covers over my head. Hopefully the guys wouldn't guess what I why I was hiding.

"Sophie. Your mom called me to come get you up. Said you had to go buy the groceries."

"Ugh. So early!"

"Its 11:30! Get up!" Embry said. I heard him whisper something to Jake. Next thing I knew Embry had me by the wrists, and Jake grabbed my ankles. They pulled me out of bed and swung me side to side.

"PUT. ME. DOWN." I said through tight teeth.

"Ok. Fine ill pot." Jake said. They sat me on the bed. I rolled over, so my face was on the pillow. I felt the end of the bed weigh down, and then one of guys started bouncing up and down, making me bang my head against the pillow.

"Stop. Please." I said. My voice muffled from the bed. The weight from earlier disappeared and then when I thought the guys would finally leave me alone, I was bounced into the air, and caught in warm arms. I looked into Embry's warm eyes, his melting chocolate, with swirls of gold and mine mirroring the opposite, ocean blues and lines of silver. I glanced down at his full lips, parted slightly, and I could feel his quick breathe on my face. I leaned closer, but a similar thought popped into my head _Do you really want to try this again? It didn't work out last time. Remember Sophie. You know how it felt. You made a promise to yourself. No dating guy best friends again. _Before I got to close, I pulled away and sighed. We can only be best friends just like we used to be. Nothing more.

Embry shifted his gaze, and I realized he was still cradling me. I wiggled, so he would know to let me down. "Hey guys. I'll meet you in a minute downstairs. I'm going to change clothes and go brush my teeth."

"Ok. See you!" Embry said.

I turned around and heard the door shut, and then slid down on the floor and pulled my legs into my chest and sat my head on my knees. I don't know why I felt so sad. I remembered the promise, and it felt like a burden had been set on my shoulders.

This is so stupid. I need to quit acting like a baby and get up and go downstairs. I made a promise to myself that I intend to keep.

I grabbed a pair up legging, Nike shorts, a long sleeve white t-shirt and my purple North face rain jacket. I could hear the rain pelting against the roof. After changing clothes, I walked into the bathroom and did my morning routine.

What if Embry likes me? How can I let him down easy? I felt a stinging in my eyes, and I felt like there were knots in my stomachs. I didn't want to let him down easy. I wanted him. I wanted him to be mine. I liked Embry.

I dropped my toothbrush in its holder and ran downstairs. I need to tell Embry before he gets away. All those mixed feeling, all those times we almost kissed. The way I felt when his warm hands grazed my arm and left a trail of fire. I liked him.

Then I felt the hurt of my breakup with Jack, my relationship with my best guy friend, and that's what held me back from walking around the corner to find Embry. It was enough to stop me. I still cared about Jack, but I couldn't forgive him for what he did to me.

"Sophie? Are you ready to go?" Embry ask, peeking around the corner. "Are you ok? Sophie. What's wrong?"

Rearranging my face, I looked into Embry's eyes. "No. Nothing is wrong." _What a lie _I thought. _What a freaking lie. _

….

"Sophie! Come on! We are going to be late to the bonfire!"

"Jake. Jeez! It doesn't start for another ten minutes!"

"Whatever." I heard footsteps across the wood floor and then the TV came on, blaring music.

I was upstairs, getting ready for the bonfire. _What do I wear? What do I wear?_ I thought as I rifled through my closet? I mean we are going to be on the beach. Will they swim? Just hang out?

"Jake! Come here!" I yelled down to him in the living room.

"Be right there." I heard soft footsteps in the stairs and then there was a knock on my door. Walking over, I opened the door to find Jacob standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Why are you not ready?"

"Because I don't know what to wear?"

"You never know what to wear."

"Well this time is very important. I'm meeting a lot of your friends. I want to look good."

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hmm something casual. It'll be laidback. What about this?" Jake held onto a white sundress with pinkish red roses on the top and along the bottom.

"Perfect! Thanks Jake! Now shoo!" I said flicking my hands at him.

"I'm going. I'm going. Two minutes!" He said sternly behind the door which I had closed in his face.

I slipped on the white dress and grabbed my white flip flops, figuring I would walk without shoes anyways. After I sprayed perfume on and grabbed a pair of silver earrings, I ran downstairs and left with Jake.

We were on our way to the beach when Jake asked me the question. "So-so," Jake said. I couldn't help but smile at Jake's nickname from our younger years. He used this name when he made me mad, and wanted to say sorry, or he knew something was wrong. "Can I ask you a question?"

I shook my head yes, anxious to know what he wanted to know.

"Why want you…? Embry… he… You keep…"

I sighed heavily. I knew what Jake wanted to know. "Why do I keep pulling away from Embry?"

Jake shook his head yes.

"Because I promised I would never date a guy best friend again. I like it how it is."

"But Embry likes you. A lot Sophie. He cares for you, and I promise he would always be there for you and never hurt you."

"I know! But Jake you don't understand. This could end badly. It's happened to me before, and I don't want it to happen again."

"What happened last time?" Jacob asked.

I didn't want to go through right now. I didn't want to explain and experience the hurt again. "I will tell you later. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Ok. I won't make you. We're here."

I looked out at the ocean. It was so beautiful with the sun setting, casting long shades of colors across the water. I opened my door and started walking towards the water. Jake caught up with me and slung his arm across my shoulders. I peered across the sandy beach and saw the bonfire toward the end of the beach. I saw a group of guys throwing a football back and forth and some women setting up food along a long table.

"Hey Jacob! Who's that with you?" A tall guy walked up to us meeting halfway. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Seth!"

I grasped a warm, hot hand. I guess everybody in La Push has hot hands and a high body temperature.

"Oh my gosh! Seth! It's me, Sophie!"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe it's you! You've grown up so much!" Seth said.

I was a grade above Seth. He actually lived a street over from me. When I wasn't hanging out at Jake's house, I was over at the Clearwater's. Seth didn't match the little boy in my memories. He was tall, muscular, and looked a lot like a smaller Jacob. I smiled, remembering the younger days with these guys.

"I could say the same for you!" Seth reached around and hugged me, picking me up, and sitting me back down. Seth's arm replaced Jake's, so he just ambled beside me as we reached the rest of the people. Seth and Jake walked me around to everybody. I met Paul and his girlfriend Rachel, Collin, Brady, Leah, Quil, Sam and his wife Emily, and then Kim and Jared.

"Hey. I'm Jared, and this is my girlfriend, Kim." He said gesturing to the girl he had his arm wrapped around.

"Hey." Kim said waving to me, and she showed me a pretty smile. She was quite beautiful. Her long eyelashes cast shadows across her high cheekbones from the light on the fire. The sun had long ago disappeared.

"I'm Sophie." I said returning the wave. I turned around to find Jake talking with Embry who finally showed up. I had learned Embry was late to everything from one of the guys.

"Hey Embry!" I said walking up to him. I couldn't help but follow the pull to him.

"Hey Sophie! Have you met everybody?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Great. Let's go eat!"

I turned around to find everybody lining up along the table, piling their plates full. After getting my plate, I found a seat beside Kim.

"Hey Kim. Mind if I sit here with you?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

"So are you from around here?" Kim asked. She looked somewhat familiar, but I didn't remember her.

"Well yes and no. I was born here and lived here for ten years, and then I moved to Hawaii."

"She's Jake's cousin." Jared added.

"Oh. Well that's interesting." Kim replied. I was slightly confused. Interesting? Not so much. Lots of people were kinned to each other in La Push. You had to watch who you dated because so many people were. I found that out from experience. When I was in 4th grade, I came home one day to tell mom I had a boyfriend, who turned out to be my second cousin. My mom made me call him and break up. _That _was embarrassing.

"Um yeah I guess." I noticed Jared slightly nudged Kim in the arm. Warning her of what to say, I guessed.

Kim smiled at me with that pretty smile again. "You're really pretty, and I like your dress."

"Thank you!" Lots of people have told me I was beautiful and pretty, but I didn't see how. I mean, I had naturally dark skin, but my eyes didn't quite go with it. I was skinny, and had some curves, but basically a stick. I was tall, but still average. Nothing to out-standish.

"You're welcome." Kim said warmly.

Just then Embry walked over and sit beside me on the sand and leaned against legs. "Hey Sophie. Old Quil and Billy are here, and they are about to get ready to tell the legends."

"Oh really? Yes! I can't wait to hear them."

"Have you heard them before?"

"Well yeah, but it's been a long time."

"Oh ok. Well you might want to get comfortable because they are long." I slid off the log, and sit beside Embry and leaned into his warm side. His body heat felt good against my open skin. It was pretty chilly out here at night. I looked over at Billy and Old Quil, who had just arrived and were perched at the head of the crowd, waiting to start telling the legends, and so they began.

….

There was a line of them. Ten guys and one woman. As I approached them, I recognized them from the bonfire. They wore ragged, shredded clothing. One by one they shifted into wolves in slow motion. All but one, Embry. He walked over and grasped my arm, pulling me towards the wolves, wanting me to meet them. I tugged harder and harder away. I was scared. The wolves scared me. They were going to eat me. Then I really felt the heat of Embry's hand, shaking me.

Waking up from the odd dream, I opened my eyes to find everybody standing around, some shaking Billy and Old Quil's hand, and others talking to each other. I looked down at my arm, and saw Embry's hand wrapped around my arm.

"Sorry to wake you, but Jake is about to leave, and I figured you were about to go home. I could take you home, if you didn't want to leave yet." Embry said.

"Umm I don't know. When did I fall asleep?"

"You just missed the third wife story." The stories came rushing back to me. How my family descended from spirit warriors, and then wolves. Wolves. I remember my dream. How each person turned into a wolf? Where they legends true? I mean, the warm hands. The way my mom acted toward my dream in the plane ride. Mom's conversation with Billy on the phone. I remember Billy starting off the legends by telling the importance of each one of them. He didn't say they were true, but he acted as they were. This is crazy. My new friends aren't wolves. I'm just still asleep.

"Oh ok. Yeah." I stood up to find Jake to see if he was ready to go. I needed to get away and think. "I'm going to find Jake."

"Ok. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm a little tired. I guess I'll see you tomorrow or sometime."

"Ok! Bye!" Embry said, reaching in to give me a hug. I reacted to the warmth a little more than I normally would have because I thought now it meant more than just a high body temp.

"Bye." I went and found Jacob talking with Quil and asked him if he was ready to go.

"Let's go Sophie. See ya Quil." Jake said.

"Bye Quilly!" I said, remembering his old nickname.

We were almost home when Jake noticed my quietness. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired."

"Oh ok."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

I wanted to ask him if the legends were true, but I don't think I could ask him tonight.

"Can you stop by the house tomorrow? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What time?"

"Around lunchtime. Mama will be gone to work at the diner, and my dad will be gone to work too."

"Alright."

"It's important, so don't forget."

There were too many signs, and I needed to know if I was going crazy. Legends weren't just made up, they had to start somewhere, and I would find out tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 How much can I take?

Do you ever get that feeling that someone's ignoring you? Or, just simply ignoring the question you have to ask.

It had been three weeks. _Three _whole weeks. I still had no answers to my questions about the legends.

" Honey, I'm sure the sugar and creamer is mixed up enough."

I looked down at my hand and then the cup, and then the spoon I was stirring vigorously in the coffee. Finally I heard the clanking against the edge.

"Oh sorry." I stood up to head to my room and think alone and beat the heck out of my spoon if I wanted to.

I had the flashback of the text message Jake had sent me:

_Can't come today. Working, it's important. I'll talk to you later. _

But there had been no later. When I walked over to Jake's house, he was gone or gone or well, gone again. When I walked over to the Clearwater's, Seth and Leah were gone. I called Embry, and he didn't answer. Finally two days later, they had turned up with no explanation. When I asked they just said their work called them to be away. I let it go with a roll of my eyes. _Whatever _I thought.

After the odd three days of most of my friends missing, it had all went back to normal, but my questions stayed unanswered. It was almost like Jacob made sure I was never alone with him. I was tired and wanted to visit home. For the past three weeks, the rain had continued to pour, not stopping anytime to let me surf or just tan on the beach. Boredom didn't even cover how I felt. It finally let up today.

"Sophie! Can you come down stairs for a minute?"

"Yes. Be there in a minute." I said answering my mom.

"I have a surprise for you. I've noticed you've kind of been moping around the house lately, so I've decided to take this chance and let you travel back to Hawaii for a week before your senior year starts."

"What? You're kidding?"

"No. I've done called Cassie, and you will be staying with her. All you have to do is pack and leave tomorrow."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said reaching up to hug my mama! This was great! "I guess I better start packing!"

Mom smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She walked back into the kitchen to finish whatever she was doing. I sprinted upstairs to retrieve my big blue suitcase and started piling in clothes, shorts, and bathing suits! Oh yeah! I ran downstairs to get my surfboard out of the garage outside. I was not sleeping tonight I could already tell.

When I was walking back, I caught sight of two dark guys walking down the road. I turned and saw Paul and Embry headed towards Jake's house. Propping the surfboard against the house, I ran over to the guys to see what they were doing. Embry looked up and waved at me as I watched his eyes light up. I was going to miss him while I was gone for the week. My heart stuttered.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Hey." Paul said.

"Hey Soph! We're headed to the beach. Wanna come?"

I saw Paul give Embry a look, which in turn caused Embry to give Paul the same look back.

"I would, but it looks like Paul doesn't want me to come."

"No, it's just we'll be throwing a football around and since you're a girl" Paul said, but interrupted him.

"So you're saying since I'm a girl, I'm incapable of catching or throwing a football?"

"Yes."

"Well obviously you don't know me. I _will _kick your…" I announce, but then Paul interrupted me.

"Hold up. How 'bout you make your threat after you've beaten me. Not before. Which I highly doubt you can, since I'm beast."

"Hah!" I said. Paul walked off towards the house. Embry turned to face me while laughing.

"You know you aren't going to beat him don't you?" Embry asked.

"Yeah of course. I'm not stupid. Have you seen the muscles on that kid?"

"Yes I have." Embry walked over and put his arm across my shoulder.

I felt tingles run through my body from the heat of Embry's arm. We headed inside to find Jake watching television. After I went back to the house and grabbed a bikini, a long t-shirt, and my surfboard, we sauntered off to the beach.

Soon after we arrived, the guys started tossing the football around. I took off my shirt and headed for the water.

"Que Quowle. Stay with me forever. Hmm. I like her. Two tats. Who's that one about?"

I felt my cheeks go red. My tattoo was about Jack who was not a subject I wanted to discuss. The tat was on my right hip, right above my bikini bottoms. "I just liked the phrase." I turned to walk into the water.

"I didn't know you had two tats. You didn't tell me about this one the other day." I heard Embry say.

"Oh. I uh forgot!"

Embry rolled his eyes then motioned for me to come play football with them. This shall be fun! I've never play football in my life.

"Ok. By the way Paul, I was bluffing earlier. I've never played football before!"

Paul just rolled him eyes. We stood in a square formation, while Jake threw me the ball. "Here Soph. Catch it against your body."

"Ok." I was poised ready to catch the ball with Jake threw it.

It hit my hand the wrong way, and I felt the crack in my pinky and ring finger. _Oh shoot_ I thought. I dropped the ball and looked down at my last two fingers. They turned in way too much. _Really. _It started stinging and I almost cried, but I held back the tears. I've felt way worse pain. One time I was jumping on a trampoline when I tried to flip in the air. When I went up I was too close to the edge and landed on the ground. _A perfect landing_ I had thought, but then I realized there was a pain shooting up my leg. I broke my ankle.

"Sophie. Are you ok? What's wrong? Oh my god. You broke two fingers. Let's get you to Dr. Cullen before they heal like that." Embry said.

"Whoa! Slow your roll. It's ok. I can tape them together, and we can go to the doctor after we get done here."

"No really. We need to get you fixed up."

"No really. It'll be ok." I looked up at Embry, his forehead creased. His eyes were wide and nose holes wide too, but he wasn't looking at me. I saw a glimpse of red in the woods behind Embry. Pushing him to the side, I saw a pale head peering around a tree with glowing golden eyes. Her dress was blowing in the wind. "Hello?"

I turned to look at Jake and Paul when I caught their silent conversation. I noticed their nostrils were flaring and arms vibrating, and I felt a sliver of fear run through me. Backing against Embry, I felt his warm arms wrap around me as if to protect me. Next thing I knew, I was flung behind Emb. I turned around to find Paul holding me against his chest. I tried to pry myself away only causing him to hold tighter. I heard a loud piercing growl, so I strained my neck to see. In front of my face was long gray tail swishing back and forth nervously. The thing, the wolf, it was growling, rumbling, shaking with anger. I whimpered and drew in a shaky breathe. My heart was beating fast and steady. No chance of slowing down soon. I could feel adrenaline rushing through my veins, preparing for the fight or flight response. Of course I was nowhere able to escape the steel grasp of Paul's arm. Finally I noticed he too was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Paul said. "Soph, are you ok? Hello? Do you hear me?"

I could hear him, but his words weren't registering. I was too busy watching the tall, horse-sized, russet wolf push the gray, black-spotted wolf into the woods. , where the woman was. The strange one who was standing in the woods watching us.

And it clicked.

The legends. They were true. My family descended from wolves. That's where Jake and Embry disappeared, or didn't. They were right in front of me. I knew the gray one was Embry. He was watching me with intelligent eyes. Eyes that didn't match the wolves' face. As Embry stared, he didn't seem aware of the russet wolf pushing against him. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Paul's warm chest. As if to confirm my fears, Paul said," Let's take you to the hospital, and we'll meet Jacob and Embry back his house. I know you're confused."

"Hmm." I answered in response. I barely registered his words. My body seemed to be on shut down. It felt like one of those out-of-body experience.

Now I was sitting in a hospital room while Dr. Cullen braced my fingers and taped them together. I could feel the cold hands fixing my fingers, but I didn't really pay attention. Paul had carried back to my house and went inside to get the keys to my car. After he set me inside, he drove to the hospital and explained what happened. Paul had tried to fill the silence with talking, trying to explain what happened without really telling. He tried the radio, but didn't find a good song he liked. I noticed the side glances he gave me to make sure I wasn't passed out or dying or whatever. After no acceptable response from me, he gave up and just drove. I knew I should have felt bad, but my feelings were so confused. And I couldn't find the words. There was too much mixed up information in my head. The words weren't forming.

"All right. Everything's all set. Come see me in two weeks."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I looked up as Paul shook Dr. Cullen's hand. "Thanks Dr. Cullen. I better get her back to Embry and Jake. Lots of explaining to do." Paul said.

Was he in on the secret too? "You're welcome. Is she…"

"Yeah. She is"

I'm what? What was Dr. Cullen referring to? Finally I looked into his eyes. Glowing golden eyes. I gasped.

"Let's go Sophie." Paul said. That was it. I froze, shut down. I couldn't move. "Sophie."

I didn't respond, so Paul picked me up and carried to the car yet again.

….

I was sitting at the table in my kitchen. My mom was beside me with her hands on my shoulders. Embry, Jacob, and Paul were sitting in the chairs around the wooden table, and they had just explained the whole legends again. How they became wolves. Vampires were real, after some reassurance that Dr. Cullen and his family where 'vegetarians'. I was okay, for now. It all hadn't really sunk in yet.

They also explained that the woman in the woods was a friend of the Cullen's family. She was just curious. Embry had overacted and changed into a wolf to protect me. Jake had failed to warn the other wolves of a few visitors at the Cullen place. Where Jake's half-vampire girlfriend lived. He told me he would explain more on that situation later. That was really confusing. A wolf and a half-vampire together.

"Sophie. Embry has one more thing to tell you, but we're going to leave and let him tell you alone." My mom said. She already knew. She had been a part of this her whole life.

"Okay." I replied, trying to keep my voice level. I watched as Jake, Paul, and my mom escaped outside to the porch. I looked back at Embry, expecting him to continue, but he didn't. "Embry. Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried you want take it well. I really care about you Sophie. When I tell you this, don't take it as your free will being taken away… I…There's one story we haven't told you." Embry paused.

"Well what it is?"

"It's called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. When he first lays eyes on her, it's like his gravity moves. It's not the earth holding you down, she does. He will be anything she wants him to be. A friend, a protector, or a lover. The wolf will do anything for her, and he will love her forever. She could however refuse to be with the wolf, but why would she if he is the best choice for her. They are perfect together."

"You sound like you're talking from experience."

"I am." Embry said, smiling.

I get it. Embry was telling me this story to let me know that I couldn't have him. Over the past three weeks, I'd spent more time with Embry because Jake had been spending a lot time with Nessie. I'd really fallen hard for him, not that I would tell him that. Apparently he knew and was letting me down easy. He was letting me know that even with all the feelings I had for him, I would never have him because he was already taken. Of course fate would do me like that. If I wouldn't jump on the feeling I had for Embry, fate would step in and give him to someone else. _Great _I thought.

Standing up, I walked into the kitchen to fetch me a bottle of water.

"Sophie. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." My voice cracked, showing the emotion I wanted to keep hidden.

"Sophie, I im.." Embry started, but was interrupted when Jacob busted through the door into the kitchen.

"We've gotta go. Sam spotted that vampire we've been tracking. Apparently that other one we saw today brought in a not so vegetarian friend." Jacob explained the concept of vegetarian and non-vegetarians earlier.

"Sophie. We'll finish talking tomorrow." He reached in to hug me, but I turned away.

"Bye Embry. See ya Jake." I said.

My mom came in behind the boys. She noticed to tiredness of my eyes. I felt tired too. "Why don't you head to bed? You need plenty of sleep tonight for the plane ride to Hawaii tomorrow."

In all the hustle and bustle, I'd forgotten about my trip back home. I really needed to be with my best friend Cassie right now. "Alright Mom."

"Oh. Remember all that stuff you found out today. You are sworn to secrecy. You're not allowed to tell anybody. You hear me?"

"Yes I know Mom. I know."

"So what do you think about the news you heard from Embry. You're an imprintee huh?"

"I'm a what?"

"Embry imprinted on you. Didn't he tell you? Oh no! He didn't tell you and I just did."

"No mom, you didn't. That's what he was going to say, but Jake came in and interrupted him. When he was telling me I thought he was talking about when he imprinted on someone else, so I walked in here to get some water. He asked me if I was ok and I told him I was fine, just fine. He was almost fixing to tell me. That's what he was going to say! So when they were leaving, he reached in to hug me, and I turned away because I was mad. He didn't finish."

"Oh honey."

"Mom I have to go stop him!"

"Baby, they are already wolves and no telling where at now."

"But Mom. I turned away when he tried to hug me."

"You can call him tomorrow. Go to bed and everything will be fine tomorrow. He'll be waiting for you." Mom said pushing me towards the stairs. I went and told my dad goodnight and headed towards my room. It's going to be a long night. He probably hates me now.

**Embry's POV. **

She hates me. She hates me. She hates me.

_Embry! Pull it together. _Jake said.

**Ok! So I hope you loved it! I had fun writing this chapter! So please review and tell me what you think! Was it a little confusing? **

**Lots of love! Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7 Realization

**Embry's POV**

She had been gone a whole week. I missed her. I wanted to run to Hawaii and pick her up and swing her around and hug her and just kiss her. Oh the many times I've gotten the chance to, but she'd pulled away. I would wait for her though. Waiting seemed like an eternity, but spending every day waiting for her was just amazing. Wouldn't trade anything for it.

Currently, sitting on the sandy, rocky beach, I gazed up at the sky. Well what I could see as the rain poured. It had rained every single day since Sophie had been gone. When she left for Hawaii, she took the sun with her. She was my sun who brightened my whole day. I missed my sun.

"Dude, it's raining. Come on, let's head over to my house!" Jared said his voice muffled from the rain as he walked up behind me.

"No. I'm sitting here till Sophie comes home." I grumbled lazily. Not really exerting any effort in my response.

"Embry. She didn't run away. She's visiting Hawaii before her senior year starts. She'll be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest!"

" Whatever. She hates me anyways. She probably won't even talk to me." I said, while Jared rolled his eyes. He knew from his experience with Kim that Sophie would come around, _had_ to. I wanted to believe it too. "But I'm not walking into your house to see Kim there. No offense! But she'll just remind me of Sophie. She just reminds me of Sophie. Everybody reminds me of Soph. The freaking ocean reminds me of her!"

"Man, get up. Kim is spending family bonding time or something. She's not here." Jared reached down and grabbed my upper arm and yanked me up. Man that dude's got some strength.

I followed behind Jared, my shoulders slumping, and my pace as slow as Christmas. I miss Sophie.

**Sophie's POV**

If I were to explain Cassie in one word, I would choose spontaneous, or determined. Maybe random. Kind and outgoing too. Well there's not exactly a single word I could choose. She's the girl you would call when you need a great girl's night to cheer you up from a breakup, or the girl who would try anything, and I do mean anything. She's kind, but if you rub her the wrong way, she'd tell you. Cassie sticks up for her friends too; she's not afraid to get in your face and tell it like it is!

Looking up I saw Cassie in her black and pink neon surf shirt and matching bikini bottoms running towards me. Her hair flowing around her shoulders and down her back in naturally long wavy beach waves. She had dark brown eyes which blended into her dark tan skin.

"Hey! Come surf."

"I am. Decided to lie on the beach for a minute. I really need to get back into shape. Spending a month in La Push is causing me to get fat!" I kidded with Cassie.

"Whatever bean pole." She replied with the oh-so- horrible nickname which haunted me.

I shoved her onto the sand, and she moved over to lie down beside me. She closed her eyes, letting the sun beat down against her eyelids and open skin. "So who's the guy?" she asked.

"Huh? What? There's no guy. Why do you ask?" I stammered, giving away my uneasiness.

"Well I can see the faraway look in your eyes. The way you stare off into space and dream about him." Cassie peeked out from one of her closed eyelids. "Ok. Not really. Last night I was up working on my summer project that is due when we start school. Well, you fell asleep and you keep saying Embry and Jake. Two names I have no idea about who they are. So who are these Embry and Jake guys?" Cassie teased, poking me in the ribs.

"Ok. Jake is my cousin, and Embry is, well my best friend. When I lived in La Push before I moved here, Jake, Embry, Quil, and I used to hang out. We were all best friends. Still are, but…"

"But what?" she urged. Cass definitely wasn't one for patience.

"He, I, well, we've almost kissed a couple times. He likes me. Everybody knows he likes me." I said.

"Do you like him?"

I huffed and stood up. Grabbing my surfboard, I started walking towards the water, my escape. I could hear Cassie running up behind me, so she grabbed my arm and spun me around so she could face me.

"I like him, okay?" I responded, blurting it out.

"Then what's the problem? He likes you, you like him…" She trailed off, hoping I would catch her drift.

"Because Cassie."

She gave me the look that said go on.

"Because he's my best friend. Jack was my best friend. Do you see how the pattern? Do you see how Jack and I turned out? He won't even speak to me anymore. Not that I want him to or anything. But…"

"Well how do you know that Embry's not the one? Huh?" She replied, showing air quotes in the air around 'the one'.

Cassie's words were like a punch in the gut because he was the one. Why had I not realized it until now? I was meant to be with Embry. My attraction towards him, the way he acts so gentlemanly, and the way he can make me blush so easily. Only Jack could make me blush before then. Embry's warm hands wrapped around mine, warming my always cold fingers. His chocolate brown eyes warming my cold ocean ones. We were perfect for each other in so many ways.

Cassie continued her rant. "Why don't you take a chance? You'll never know if you don't try. Remember the time I drug you out to the beach so you would surf for the first time. You were so scared. Wouldn't even touch a surfboard, but I made you. And guess what now? You love surfing just as much as I do. Oh and remember the time…"

"Cassie!" I grabbed both sides of her arms. "You're right. I do like him. What if he is the one? I would never know if I didn't try."

"Exactly. Now what are you going to do now?"

"Surf!"

"What? No! You are walking to my house and calling him." Cassie said, pointing in the direction of her home.

"No. I'm surfing. I feel like surfing."

"You can after you call him."

"Nope. Surfing comes first."

"Whatever! Let's surf!" she said, reaching down to pick up her surfboard.

"So what does he look like? Cassie asked. She was sitting on the stool in front of her vanity mirror inside her room. We were currently primping for our night out at a fancy restaurant and the annual girl's movie night. Cassie had curled her hair which framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. She was wearing a teal one shoulder romper with black gladiator sandals. Cutest outfit award ever!

I on the other hand am wearing a yellow one shoulder dress that comes to my knees with silver bongo gladiator sandals.

"He is tan and muscled. Medium length brown hair. The most gorgeous, dreamy brown eyes. His warm hands and toned chest. Those perfect full lips that…"

"Ok. Ok! I get it! He's hot! How tall?" Cassie said, interrupting me.

"Um I think maybe 6'2" maybe?"

"Wow! He's really tall!"

"Tell me about it! So have you been talking to any guys?" I asked Cassie. She was normally never single. She always had a guy following her waiting on his turn. Of course Cassie wasn't a hoe or anything. She's still a virgin. She just likes 'testing her options' as she says.

"Well I'm actually trying something new! I'm staying single as long as I can! I want to see how it's like again."

"Wow! I'm surprised! And excited. Can't wait to see how long that lasts."

"It couldn't help to be a little supportive."

"I am!"

"So did you ever call Embry?" Cassie questioned.

"Yeah I did. But he didn't answer. I left him a voicemail saying that I will meet him at the beach at 7 tomorrow. I told him not to call back. I want to tell him how I feel in person. Through a phone is just so cheesy."

"I agree. Hang on a second." Cassie stood up and went into her walk in closet. Her tongue was hanging out to one side and one hand was tapping her cheek. Cassie's thinking face. We used to get made fun of at school because if both of us were ever thinking together, it looked pretty funny, her tongue hanging out and my face scrunched up.

"Here it is!" She walked out with a silver anklet in one hand. It was really pretty. "My grandmother gave this to me when I was five. I've showed it to you before, but I don't think you remember it."

"You're giving this to me?" I asked shocked.

"Well yes! For good luck and for you to remember me. I don't want you to forget me!"

She placed the anklet into my hand. On the silver chain were five charms. A surfboard, a heart, the word believe, a sapphire (Cassie's favorite color and mine also), and the charm that surprised me the most, a wolf.

"Why's there a wolf on here?"

"Well I was obsessed with wolves when I was five. They were just so awesome. Still are!"

"Weird. Embry's a wo…. I I mean he loves wolves. It's his favorite animal!" I stuttered! I almost revealed my family's secret. I need to work on that! "Thanks! I love it! And you!" I reached around Cassie and hugged her in a big bear hug.

"You're welcome! Come on! Let's go eat!"

_We're goin at it tonight tonight! There's a party on rooftop top of the world. Tonight tonight. And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't care if I make it, but watch how good I'll fake it! It's alright! It's alright! Tonight tonight! _

Cassie and I were dancing in the car on the way to the movies listening to her _Hot Chelle Rae _CD.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked inside the chilly movie theater. After we bought some drinks and popcorn, Cassie and I headed towards the door marked by our movie's name when Jack walked out.

"Hey Cassie. Oh hey. Didn't think you were coming back. Thought I'd run you away. That's was my goal. I was tired of seeing that ugly face of yours." Jack responded. His black beady eyes boring into mine. I was so shocked I'd even seen him. I couldn't think of a response.

"Grow up Jack. Oh wait you can't." Cassie said stepping in between Jack and me.

"Whatever. I'm not talking to you; I'm talking to her."

"Well I _am_ talking to you. So turn your sorry butt around and go home."

"Come make me." Jack challenged. A big mistake. Cassie may be only 5'3" but she's got strength.

I watched as Cassie balled up her fist and hit Jack square in the mouth. "That was for hurting my friend.

She stomped her foot on his open toe ones. "That was for calling her ugly."

"This is for challenging me." Cassie said as she drop kicked him. Ouch. I turned to walk into the theatre as Cassie followed me in. Her face was flushed as she sat down. "The nerve of that kid. He's been spreading these crappy rumors about you lately. Nobody believes them, but he's bound and determined to get somebody on his side after what he did to you."

I was aware Cassie was talking to me, but I was so in shock, I just stared straight ahead. My arms were tight on the arms of the chair.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Cassie said shaking my arm. "Hello? Why are you worrying about Jack? He's gone. He's not here, and he's not in your life anymore. He never loved you. You may have loved him, but he doesn't deserve it. Remember Embry?"

I nodded my head.

"Ok. So every time you think you of Jack, pull an image of Embry's into your mind."

I nodded again.

"Now let's watch the movie."

I watched as Cassie turned her head to the big movie screen. She wasn't into the whole soppy, loving hugging, going "Aww it'll be ok" things. She'd rather show tough love and say whatever's on her mind. During the movie, I couldn't help but think about Embry. Cassie thought I was worrying about what Jack said. I could care less about what he does to me. After I realized I had feelings for Embry, Jack all but disappeared. I'd actually been worrying about how I would tell Embry. I mean I all but rejected him the other night.

I slumped down in my seat. Ugh. Why does life have to be so hard? Ok and imprinting. I mean he what? Bam! Loves me now or something? That couldn't be right? I don't want him to love me just because of some wolf magic. I need answers. I need to be in La Push right now. Not that I don't like visiting Cassie, but right after all the information I acquired, I needed to be with my family.

"The movie's over. It wasn't has great as I thought it was going to be." Cassie said, nudging me in the ribs.

"Oh yeah. I didn't like it." I said. I don't even remember anything that happened in the movie. I was so deep in thought. _Please don't ask me about the movie. _

**Ok. So I really hope you liked it decently enough. I've been having a lot of school work lately, so I haven't had time to work on it. I promise to do better next time. Please review and tell me what you thing and what I need to work on. It could really help me a lot. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8 My Best Friend

"I'm already missing you! Please some visit me at Christmas." Cassie said, her voice strained trying not to cry.

"Me too! I love you very much and thanks for the anklet! I promise to always wear it. Christmas will be here before we know it, so I can see you! Maybe then I can bring Embry along, and you can meet him." I responded as I tear slid down my cheek.

I was standing in the airport terminal waiting for my announcement for my plane. A tear escaped Cassie's eye. She was trying so hard not to cry, but she couldn't hold that one in. I couldn't either. I had done Niagra Falled it out. If you know what I mean, the rushing Niagra Falls.

"This is so not fair. I have nobody now."

"Well come with me to La Push. Come with me to school and then we can head off to college somewhere." I begged knowing if was no use. She couldn't leave her family.

I saw Cass's thinking face show up, then her eyes squinted as she was deciding. She finally smiled. "How long do you have till your plane leaves?" She asked.

"About 30 minutes, but there's another flight this evening at 6. Why?"

"Because I'm thinking my mom and dad might actually let me."

"Wait. You know surfing in La Push is not as intense as it is here right? I would love for you to come, but I don't want to take you from your home." I said. I was quite shocked that Cassie had even considered coming.

"I know, but I don't really have anybody else to hang out with you gone. The month you weren't here, I was miserable! I really missed you." Cassie said expressing her feelings. Cassie was real cool, and everybody was her friend, but she didn't open to many people. I was one of those few, and she planned to hang on to me as long as she could. I didn't mind though; I didn't want to lose her either.

I flung my arms around her. "Come on let's go ask your parents, and then we can ask mine."

"Under the conditions," Cassie's mom was saying as she agreed to letting Cassie come back with me," that you call at least four times a week. You must fly back once a month and come visit us, and Thanksgiving and Christmas you will visit also."

That's a lot of tickets to buy, but it didn't bother Cassie. Her parents were rich. Her mom, Sandra, is a doctor while her father, Tom, is an architect, and Tom also inherited a ton of money from his family. Plus Cassie is an only child.

"Yes Mom! I promise!"

"Alright. Go pack," Sandra said then she turned to me," I'll call your mom and talk to her alright? You go help Cassie."

I smiled. Cassie walked up the stairs to her room. I stepped towards Sandra and gave her a hug, "Thanks. It helps to have little piece of home and my best friend with me. I promise to take good care of her."

"I know you will."

I walked upstairs to see Cassie throwing in shirt after shirt of clothes into her suitcase. She moved next to the drawers full of shorts and bathing suits. "Cassie, we can drive to Port Angeles or Seattle and shop when we are back in La Push. You don't have to take everything."

She gave me The Look. The one that says 'really?'.

So after a few hours of pack and repacking, trying to fit everything into three suitcases and actually heading into town and buying another bag, we finally left her house made it to the airport just in time.

My mom agreed pretty enthusiastically if I must say so myself. She was ecstatic. As soon as we arrive we are leaving for Port Angeles and shopping for room supplies and paint to fix the room across from mine. It had become the threw-everything-in room where anything extra went.

I looked out the window of the plane as we rolled down the roadway. The runway was all too familiar as I would make this trip again back to La Push. This time with my best friend.

**Sorry. I know this one is really short, but I needed to get it written to move on to the next chapter! Which I can't wait to write! So please review! **


	9. Chapter 9 Forgive Me Please

**Embry's POV**

She called me! I can't believe she actually called me. My heart was pounding from the excitement of meeting her this evening. I had almost called her back, but Jared had stopped me because he said it was the right thing to do, honor her wish of course. When I meet her tonight, I think I may tell her how I really feel. I'm sure she thinks the only reason I love her is because of the wolf magic, but she doesn't know how I fell in love with her the moment she walked over to Jacob's house and beat us all at basketball. Since then we had become best friends. I was just too chicken to tell her how I felt because I was afraid I'd ruin our friendship. Listen to me. I sound like a pansy. Anyways, it kinda broke my heart when she left for Hawaii.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked me as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom to hand me the sweater I was borrowing from him.

"I think I am." I replied as I mentally checked off the list in my head.

Jake handed me the roses I bought for Sophie as I walked out the door to head to the beach. My heart thudded as I would be able to see my sun in a matter of minutes.

….

I traced circles into the sand, adding to the maze of other shapes. I glanced down at my watch. It was 8:30. Sophie hadn't showed up. Not 5 minutes later, not 10 minutes, or even an hour later. I was crushed. She stood me up.

I pushed myself up off the ground, and looked towards the rocking ocean. I threw the flowers toward it. They scattered out and separated. The roses' leaves floated out in opposite directions. Heading towards the house, I held the umbrella up, trying not to get wet. I was pretty much soaking though from sitting on the sand.

I reached Jacob's house and walked into the kitchen. He and Nessie were eating at the kitchen table, so instead of interrupting them, I laid the umbrella on the counter and walked out. I heard the scratch of the chair against the linoleum, so I turned around to the screen door swinging open.

"Hey. What happened?" Jacob questioned.

"Sophie…"

I glanced towards Sophie's house and noticed every light in the house was on. She really did stand me up. I could hear her voice singing and laughing with someone else in the room. Another voice I didn't recognize started singing along too. I guess I'm not as important. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. When she denied that hug that should have confirmed how she really felt. She may not have even been meeting me to tell me how she had feelings for me. She could have been denying me for all I know.

I clutched at my chest. I feel like someone was digging their claws into my ribs and tearing my heart out painfully. I wasn't even important enough for her to even tell me face to face how _un_important I was.

"She stood you up didn't she?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I closed my eyes, trying not to let the tears run down my face and reveal how hurt I was. If she just wanted to be friends, then I guess that will be all that we will ever be. I turned around and started running to my house. I need to gain control of myself before I face _her._

"Embry! Where are you going?" I heard Jake hollering as I ran away. He didn't bother to chase me though. I guess he understood.

**Sophie's POV**

"Come on! Let's dance!" I said to Cassie who was sitting on the couch texting some guy.

"Ok ok! I'm coming!"

I was playing Just Dance on the Wii. Cassie, my mother, and I had just come home an hour ago from buying Cassie's bedroom accessories.

I walked over and stole Cassie's phone from her hands and set it on the table.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"Let's dance!" I said while I tugged Cassie's hands to pull her off the couch. We started dancing and singing to_ Moves Like Jagger._

"I hope you're happy. You literally broke his heart."

I turned towards the open front door to see a tall, dark figure standing in the doorway with rain pelting around outside.

"Wha- What? I broke who's heart?" I said to Jacob who finally walked inside the door to reveal himself. I looked into his eyes. They were raging. He was pissed off at something, apparently involving me.

"Embry, Sophie. _Embry._"

My heart dropped. I felt the Wii remote slipping out of my hand, but I was too deep in thought to catch it. "Oh no! I forgot I was meeting him at 7. What time is it?" I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 8:50. I was nearly two hours late. "He hates me. I have to go apologize. I can't believe I forgot. I… I didn't mean to." I knew the tears where fixing to come. So I ran to the only person who could make them go away. Embry.

I ran out the door. Leaving Cassie shocked in the living room and Jacob standing frozen in the doorway.

I ran all the way to Embry's. I was soaked. It wasn't just sprinkling. It was pouring. I could barely see from the rain and to top it off, I was crying, so I really couldn't see.

I finally made it to Embry's. But I had no clue what to say. And I didn't have time to think either. I squinted into the dark to see Embry sitting on his front porch. He was bent over with his head in his hands. I walked right up to him. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I'm sure he could hear it too.

"Embry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to…" I stopped as Embry looked up. Even on Embry's dark skin and even with only a little light from the kitchen shining through the screen door, I could still see the flushed skin and red-ringed eyelids of Embry's face. He had been crying. I felt horrible.

I had no clue what to do, so the next thing I did surprised me. It was the only way I knew how to fix everything. It was the thing I'd been wanting to do for a long time.

I bent down and grabbed Embry's head in my hands. I saw his eyes widen in shock. A few tears escaped his eyes so I wiped them off with my thumbs. I leaned towards his face and pressed my lips against his. At first he didn't respond, but after the initial shock, he kissed me back. I could feel him smile against my lips, so I pulled away, so we could talk. I had _a lot_ of explaining to do.


End file.
